Rashed
Vampire living in Miiska and acting as a warehouse owner with his companions Teesha and Ratboy. Appears as a pale human nobleman. Strictly controls the actions of his group, preventing them from murdering in the open and only when he deems it is absoultely necessary. He does not like extra attention and prefers to be left alone. When feeding, he tries to erase the memories of the victims so that he is never identified. He is drawn into the battle against Magiere inadvertantly when he senses that she has killed his brother Parko. When he learns she is coming to Miiska, he thinks that she has learned of them from Parko and sends Ratboy to kill them. In reality, Magiere had no idea there were vampires in Miiska and was coming to set up the tavern she had just purchased. The tavern was put up for sale after Rashed himself had killed the previous owner. He remains very attatched to parts of the living world, not fully delving into his existence as a vampire. It is not until much later after he kills several sailors that he begins to understand the allure of the Feral Path and the joys of being a vampire. Like Teesha, he refuses to sleep on dirt, instead laying a comforter on the bottom of his coffin. He is very fast and strong and has enchanced reflexes. He is even able to catch a quarrel fired from a crossbow out of the air before it can hit him. His is a master swordsman, siezing any opening he can find as evidenced when a distraction by Teesha allows him to slash Magiere across the throat. He was falsely convinced by Corische that a vampire must sleep in a coffin filled with the dirt of their homeland. He does not abandon this belief until Edwan explains to him that it is no more than a superstition. Life Rashed was a soldier fighting near the west of il'Mauy Meyavhin with Parko. When Parko disappears, Rashed goes off to look for him out of his need to protect his brother. He is found by Corische and fatally stabbed in a duel. The vampire makes him an offer, become his servant and live or stay there and bleed to death. He thinks of his brother and fears he will not be able to take care of himself and agrees. Corische's Servant Rashed becomes Corische's soldier and slave. He trains new vampires the lord turns and tries to instruct them in their ways. He grows fond of Teesha, but he is never able to admit it or show any emotions to anyone. Teesha manipulates him into beheading Corische. Leader Rashed becomes the new leader of their group and leads his family to Miiska where he takes over ownership of the largest warehouse in town. He forms an agreement with Constable Ellinwood so that they are left alone. This agreement is unable to prevent Magiere from coming to town and engaging them in battle. He sets down several rules, including that they must avoid killing humans whenever possible. They should feed off strangers and sailors and then cut small cuts into their necks with a dagger, steal their purses and alter their memories to make them think they were robbed. Later after losing his warehouse, he returns to Ellinwood to get some of his money back. He kills the Constable by breaking his neck. Duel with the Hunter Rashed attempts to kill Magiere in her sleep, but she awakens to the battle downstairs and is able to fend off his attacks with her falchion until he forms a retreat. Later, Magiere and her friends come to kill him in his coffin but he is able to stop her from staking him and battles her again. Wounded from Magiere's skin being covered in garlic and being caught off guard, Rashed is nearly defeated until Teesha leaps onto Magiere's back. With this distraction, Rashed slashes Magiere's throat and forces the attackers into a retreat. While Teesha and Ratboy leave to kill Leesil and Brenden, Rashed stays behind to repair his ship. When Edwan informs Rashed that Teesha has gone off on her own to kill the hunter, Rashed sends a group of wolves into town to attack the villagers while he heads to The Sea Lion to burn it down. Magiere arrives and shows him Teesha's decapitated head and the two engage in a final battle until Edwan appears and distracts them both. Rashed is trapped as the building begins to collapse and is caught in the fire and killed. Category:Characters Category:Noble Dead Category:Vampire